


Anything But Ordinary

by Impossiblegirl10



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Protection Program, But we love her, Demi being grumpy, Demi being supportive, Demi is a mess, Gen, It's real!, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10
Summary: To some, Demi Lovato is a princess in her own right. When she comes home for time out of the spotlight, she is not particularly thrilled to find a real princess in her family home. Suddenly, it is up to her to help Princess Alessa learn how to blend in as a regular teenager. Demi soon finds out that princesses are not all they're really cracked up to be, after all, everyone has secrets when they're anything but ordinary.Originally published on Wattpad 2016Work is complete! Updates on Fridays.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Alessa Carlyle**

Astrid Isle, a small island just off the edge of the Kailher Empire, was bustling as the people of the small, free nation prepared. The streets were decorated elaborately, flags flying proudly and gorgeous blooms flowering down the walkways. Even the mountains seemed to have stood straighter than usual, the leafy forests the brightest green they had been in a long while.

Down in Nedia, the southern-most city of the island, was no exception. If anything, Nedia had the best decorations of the five main cities, but this was probably due to the fact that Carleigh Palace, my home, sat upon Nedia's highest cliff and was the site of the royal coronation.

I held my head high, a smile spread across my pink lips. A royal guardsman stepped forward, gave a small cough, and introduced me to my subjects.

"Her Royal Highness, Alessa Clara Maya Carlyle. Princess of Astrid Isle." I held back my thoughts, as my father had taught me. The beautifully decorated throne room that the guardsman, Rupert, was addressing was almost empty as it was only a dress rehearsal for my actual coronation.

A burst of eager applause rushed through the throne room as I walked gracefully down the red velvet carpet, my sky-blue silk chiffon dress swirling around me. I soon found that the applause was coming from the servants as they tidied, stopping to watch me walk by.

"Rupert, my coronation is a month away," I stopped and turned to my right, where I knew the guardsman was waiting. "Why must we practice now?"

"Because, my dear, everything must be perfect." His bright teeth popped against his dark, tan skin as he smiled.

" _Principessa_!" I turned to find Regina behind me, her coffee bean eyes dancing. "What a beautiful coronation dress you are wearing! May I ask, whoever did design it?"

"You did, Regina." I smiled, linking my arm into the Italian's own and leading her over to where the chef was conjuring desserts. "Come, help me pick out the desert."

**Eddie De La Garza**

"So, that's General Antone Reiguez?" I asked the current Queen of Astrid Isle, Ophelia. We were stood on the balcony, overlooking the dress rehearsal of princess Alessa's coronation. Antone had a sketchy look about him; I wasn't sure wether it was his sly green eyes, or his slicked back hair. I myself was dressed as one of the queen's guardsmen - all part of my cover in Astrid Isle, where my latest assignment had brought me.

"Dictator of the Kailher Empire. Many believe we are sister countries. It was all a big misunderstanding in our countries founding days. Antone has always felt our two countries should become one because of this - under his rule." Ophelia replied. Her accent was British, of course. Astrid Isle's first colony and population was formed by Britons many years ago, the many times great grandparents of the princess.

"He's early for the party, isn't he?" I asked. Ophelia nodded. We both looked down to where Rupert was leading Alessa in a redo of her interrupted walk down the red carpet.

"Now that Alessa is 18, she can take the throne that was left to her by her father."

"Why can you not become queen?" I asked, curious. Ophelia let a gentle laugh escape her lips.

"I was but a peasant girl who married the king. Alessa is of royal blood, so only she can be queen. It is so much for someone so young to take on. But she is strong, she is a warrior." There was no doubt about that. I saw the way Alessa carried herself and was greatly reminded of Demi, my own little warrior. There was no doubt that both Ophelia and her daughter were under a great deal of stress.

"I'll take care of her, Ophelia." I assured. Ophelia smiled and made her way to the red carpet below as the orchestra struck up the royal procession. They made their way to the dais at the centre of the courtyard where the archbishop was waiting. The orchestra dulled down as the women stood next to the shimmering throne.

**Alessa**

"Face your subjects, Alessa." The archbishop whispered to me and I did as he said, plastering a smile on my face. I looked across the gathered servants as they pretended to be the royal subjects and guests.

"Hounored guests, family, friends, I present to you Alessa Clara Maya Carlyle, daughter of King Alastair David Abraham Carlyle and heir to the throne of Astrid Isle." On cue, I lifted the dainty tiara from my head, holding it at my side. The archbishop held the crown above my head, ready to place it atop my braided brown hair. "She is willing to be your queen. If any person has any reason to object-"

I saw the sharp spike of the gold hilted sword coming straight for me but was frozen in shock. If it had been just an inch lower, it would surely have pieced my forehead. My tiara clattered to the ground as the silver crown was pinned to the throne behind me. My mother took me behind her as General Antone strode up the courtyard towards us.

"I object." He announced. This was the moment that people are usually correct about the menacing evilness of a British accent. "The princess is too young to be queen. Therefore, for the good of both Astrid Isle and the Kailher Empire, I, General Antone Reiguez, declare myself Supreme Leader of the Extended Kailher Empire!" He spun towards the guards who hovered at the edge of the room. "Take them away!"

Rupert, who I always thought was so loyal to my father, stood by Antone's side as soldiers rushed towards my mother and I. I was being overthrown before I had even worn the crown!

In a sudden lurch of unexpected activity, a man swept down from the west balcony on a thick rope, pushing a handful of soldiers into the buffet table, and landing next to my mother.

"Go with Major De La Garza," My mother's similar eyes bore into mine, her seriousness evident. "I will find you." I was pulled by the man in the opposite direction to the soldiers, down one of the palaces ornate halls.

"W-who are you?" I managed to gasp out as we ran. Being a princess, I had other priorities to fitness training.

"I'm protection. Just trust me, alright princess?" We flew through many halls, until we found my mother in one of the pantries near the kitchen.

"Mother, are you alright?" Tears stung my eyes as we embraced and my vision clouded, but I would be strong for my mother.

"Yes, my darling." Mother paused, collecting her thoughts before proceeding. "I knew the General would try something, so I made a plan to protect you." Mother gestured towards my protection. "You must trust Major De La Garza. Do everything he says, promise me you will?"

"Yes, Mother." I nodded. "I promise." The major told us we had to move as we heard heavy footsteps closing in on us. Mother started to quickly walk along with me.

"Where are we going, Mother?"

"Not we, dear. You. The General will say you have abandoned the country. I must stay, so the people know you will return when it is safe."

"No! Not without you-" I was silenced as my mother removed her coloured mother of pearl locket and placed it on me.

"No matter what happens, always remember you are a princess." Mother whispered to me, her voice catching. "Do not worry. We will be together again soon."

My heart clenched as the Major pulled me away from mother, and we ran across the palace gardens to an awaiting black helicopter. I watched silently as the palace shrunk into the distance, my kingdom soon becoming nothing but a small dot in the vast ocean.

**Ophelia Carlyle**

Doing the right thing was hard, harder than I had ever thought it would be. I had watched as the helicopter carrying my daughter sped away into the distance, not knowing where it was taking her. I turned from where I stood watching to find General Antone's cold gaze holding me.

"You will not find her, General." I spoke with the confidence I knew my daughter would be proud of. "As long as she remains free, there will be hope in Astrid Isle."

"Oh, I could not agree more. However, Alessa is just a child, madame. She will need to contact her mother and when she does, we will find her. She will join her mother in the Obsidian Mast." I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the dank prisoners tower at Storm Morass, the old military base. I would not let him win. My country - my daughter - depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alessa**

The helicopter landed on a seemingly deserted island in the middle of a vast ocean. As the chopper flew away, I was suddenly scared of what was happening and fear overwhelmed me. I lifted my chin despite this; I was still a princess after all.

"What is this place?" I asked as we marched through the palm trees.

"You'll see." Major De La Garza pulled back some bushes and I was amazed to find a heavy metal security door sat behind. The Major placed his fingers against a digital reader.

"Major Eddie De La Garza. Identity confirmed." A computerised voice let out. At the Major's instruction, I placed my own fingers on the pad. "Princess number 397. Identity confirmed." I was but a number now. The door slid open and revealed a small, dark room.

"Where am I?" I scanned the room around me. "Is this some sort of prison?"

"Not prison-" A screen lit up, a woman appearing on the bright screen in front of me. She wore a professional suit and her short blonde curls sat above bright sparkling blue eyes. "Protection." She finished. "Princess Alessa Clara Maya Carlyle, you are now in the safe custody of the P.P.P., the International Princess Protection Program."

"I have not heard of it." I raised my chin.

"Nobody hears of us until we are needed." The woman replied, switching her attention to the Major. "Good work, Major."

"Thank you, Director." He turned to me. "You'll be safe now, Alessa." He left the room. The one person who was slightly familiar, who I must trust, was now gone.

"How long am I staying here?" I asked the woman.

"Until you're ready for stage four."

"What is stage one?" I asked, confused.

"Extraction. That is what brought you here."

"Stage two?"

"Transition. To stage three." The director looked down for a moment and then back up. "Come inside. I will explain things to you."

The wall in front of me slid to the side and I was faced with a huge room full of people working at computers and speaking into headsets. One of the walls was covered by screens showing world maps, individual countries, and even princesses.

"Welcome, Alessa, to the operational heart of the Princess Protection Program. A top secret agency funded by the royal families of the world. We actively offer protection services to princesses like yourself who have been threatened in one way or another." The Director greeted me, taking me to a computer and showing me different princesses under their protection.

We took an elevator down to another huge room where there were currently two girls stood in the centre. They were being measured for clothing by the looks of things.

"Where are you sending me?" I burst out as I watched a group of hairdressers doing their work on a selection of other princesses.

"Nowhere yet. You must first complete stage three: transformation." I was lead through the hair salon and dressed in a cotton bathrobe. I was sat on a hard, uncomfortable chair as a hairdresser brought his sharp scissors dangerously close to my hip-length hair.

"No!" I stood and turned to the hairdresser and my accompanying assistant. "I do not know you people. I want to speak with Major De La Garza. I only trust Major De La Garza."

"Take me back. I wish to go back to my country." I pleaded with the Major when he arrived in the small sitting room. The Director took it upon herself to see that I was alright after my 'panic' earlier.

"Give me a minute, Director." The Director nodded and stepped away. Major De La Garza knelt in front of me. "I'm sorry, Alessa, but General Antone has taken control of your country and it's government. You will go back. Don't worry. We just have to find a legal way to remove the General first, alright? Until then, you must let us protect you."

"B-but my mother. Who is protecting her?" I demanded. The Major's answer surprised me.

"You are." He stated, quietly. "As long as you are here, your mom will be safe."

"And what if they find me?"

"He'll make an example of you by sending you to the Obsidian Tower with your mother." I shook at the mention of where my mother may be being kept. "Astrid Isle will become his personal kingdom with its true royal family a mere memory." I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. "Bottom line is, if you care about your country, if you care about your mother... Nobody can know who you really are." I couldn't argue. My family's future hung in my hands. I walked quietly back to the chair and sat before the hairdresser.

"You may proceed." I watched as the hairdresser took my long, dark hair in a low ponytail and cut it off. My hands shook, my lips trembled, but I wouldn't cry.

Because I was a princess.

At least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alessa**

After my successful completion of Stage Three: Transformation, I was loaded, first onto an aeroplane, and then into Major De La Garza's car as we started the journey to his home. My once long brown hair now laid just below my shoulders, my jewels gone for a pair of silver stud earrings, and my silk gown swapped for a short, blue and green tartan dress. Although, nothing could have prepared me for Stage Four: Relocation.

"Welcome to Texas, Ally." Major De La Garza (who had already told me a dozen times to call him Eddie) grinned proudly. He lent his hand out as I got out from the car and he stood beside me as I squinted my eyes, looking up at my new home. Ally. Ally Mayer, I thought, trying to make sure my new name sunk in. I had been told by the director that I was no longer a princess. I was a regular girl, in a place the General would never think to look for me; a family home in Texas.

"Daddy!" A girl, who couldn't have been much younger than myself, jumped into Eddie's arms.

"Hey there pal! How you doin'?"

"Good! Annie told me earlier she was a crab and when I told her she, in fact, was not a crustacea, she asked me if I wanted to fight-" The girl looked over to me where I stood awkwardly by the car. "Who's that?"

"Let's all go inside. Then we can talk, alright?"

"So, if anyone asks anything, we say she's our English cousin, over for the summer?" I had found out that Eddie was married to Dianna, and the girl from earlier was his daughter, Maddie. The young woman currently talking was Dallas, his step-daughter. I think they mentioned something about another daughter, but I was not sure.

"You got it." Eddie grinned, taking a swig of his bitter coffee.

"Hey, Ally," Dianna gently took my attention. "Would you like to see your room? I think it's best we leave these guys to catch up a bit." I nodded and followed Dianna up the stairs and down the long halls. They had a fair sized house, but to me, it was small compared to my palace. Dianna opened a white door and let me enter first. The room was decorated with pale turquoise walls and a light wood floor. Ivory furniture gave the room the feel of a young woman trying to act grown up. There was a single bed on one side of the room and another single bed on the other, both with a matching bedside table. A desk sat in one corner, shelves adorning the adjacent wall, whilst a keyboard sat opposite it. A door behind the farthest bed led to a bathroom and a wardrobe sat near it. I stood at the centre of the room, scanning the objects that lined the shelves.

"What d'you think? I know, it's probably not what you're used to, but hopefully you'll soon feel comfortable here." Dianna gave me a smile, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Well, it is not home, but I am sure it will feel like a second one in time." I sighed with a small smile. Dianna left me to 'get settled in'. I sat on the bed closest to the window and looked around, overwhelmed by the last twenty four hours.

**Demi Lovato**

What a week, I thought, slumping in my seat as I drove home at long last. It was good to be back in Texas. I needed a break from, well, everything. I was looking forward to relaxing with my family, having some quiet time to think over what had been going on. I pulled into the edge of the driveway, excited as I saw my dad's car was back from his latest business trip.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled as I ran inside with my one bag of luggage. I already had a wardrobe here, so didn't need to bring anything much. "Dallas? Maddie?" No-one was here. They were probably in the back yard enjoying the summer sun. I ran up to my room, opening the door and dumping my bag on my bed.

"Hello." A young girl was sitting on the other bed in my room when I walked in.

"Hi." I replied and walked back out.

 _What?_ I stopped in my tracks. There were two beds. There was a girl, a stranger, in my bedroom. I went back in and looked the girl over. Her rose lips sat in a small smile, dark eyebrows raised slightly. Just above her upturned nose sat two brown doe eyes, looking back at me. Her dark brown hair sat just below her shoulders as she sat with a strangely perfect posture.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Ale- uh, Ally?"

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrows. "'Cause you don't seem sure."

"Yes, Ally. I am sure."

"So... What are you doing in here?"

"Dianna and Eddie gave me this room." Ally smiled.

"They did, did they?"

"Yes," Ally smiled brighter, yet I couldn't help but feel her happiness was slightly forced. "They have been lovely."

"Lovely, right."

"Of course, this room is much smaller than I am used to." Ally furrowed her eyebrows. "I am sure it will feel much larger when I have this extra bed removed."

"It's not extra," I snapped. "It's mine. Excuse me a moment."

"You are excused." I narrowed my eyes at the girl. Who did she think she was? A princess?

I found my family in the back yard, just as I thought I would.

"Hey, pal!" Dad called as I strode towards my family, who were lounging around the pool.

"Don't 'pal' me." I scoffed.

"Great to see you too, sis. Sounds like you met Ally." Dallas chirped from her sun lounger.

"Uh, yeah. Who is she and why is she in my room?"

"Your dad had to bring her here. The Director didn't give him a choice." I furrowed my eyebrows at mom.

"Director? What? D'you work for some kind of secret agency or something?!" I laughed, stopping when I realised no-one else was. "Well, shit."

"Look, Dems, we're sorry we never told you before. I work for the International Princess Protection Program." I raised my eyebrows.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sounded like the film I was in with Selena a few years back.

"Demi, that film you were in was based on a real agency. Princess Protection Program is real. Come on, sit down." Mom put her hands on my shoulders and sat me in one of the chairs, sensing how overwhelmed I was.

"It's just, a _normal_ dad wold go to a foreign country and bring his daughter back a T-shirt, not a person." As dad soon explained though, Ally wasn't just a person. She was a princess in hiding. "You could've warned me."

"Demi, I didn't have a choice. She doesn't trust anyone but me. What I do is complicated, but if I thought bringing her here would hurt our family-"

"Dad, it's ok. I get it. I'll help."

"Good. I'm going to need your help. She needs to stay here undetected and to do that, she needs to blend in as a normal teenager-"

" _Normal teenager?_ Sorry dad, but she's not going to cut it." Dad gave me 'the look'. "Fine, who do I say she is?"

"She's our cousin, come over from England for the summer." Maddie called out.

"Yeah, thanks Maddie." Dad smiled at me. "Go on, go make friends. We can catch up later."

"You have made other sleeping arrangements?" Ally asked as I stalked back to _my_ room. She was trying to be polite, but the little shit annoyed the heck out of me.

"Look, kid, the room's not yours. We share it." I grimaced.

"Share?" Of course. She was a princess. She had probably never shared a thing in her life.

"Share. It means you get one side of the room and I get the other. Stick to your own and we'll get along just fine."

"I know what sharing means... I apologise, but I never learnt your name?" I glared at her and stood up straighter.

"Demi." I smirked. "And you're Alex, right?" Ally narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"Do not call me that." Looked like I had found my way to annoy the princess.

"So, I thought princesses had designer clothes and everything." I said to my dad as we sat along the couches in the living-room, cardboard pizza boxes strewn across the couch with us.

"She had to leave it all behind. I was hoping you could lend her some of your things then maybe you could take her shopping sometime." Dad took a bite of his pizza crust and finished it with another bite.

"Sure, I'm certain she'd love to wear _my_ clothes." Sarcasm oozed from my every pore. Dad looked at me and smiled, ignoring it.

"Thank you." Mom offered. "Now, go try again."

"I'll wait till the ad break." I nodded to the TV, that was currently playing in the background.

"No. Now." With a sigh, I abided by mom's command and grabbed a slice of pizza, placing it onto a plate and taking it to my room.

"Kitchen's closing, last chance if you want to eat." The princess was currently sat on her bed pouting.

"No, thank you." She turned to me. "I wish to sleep. You may help me to prepare for bed."

"I may?" I quirked my eyebrows with a smirk.

"I need a nightgown. Preferably silk, preferably blue." She stood and looked at me.

"Hmm, blue silk. Let's see." I walked to my wardrobe, knowing that I most definitely did not have a blue silk nightgown. I pulled out a blue vest top and some black and white tartan bottoms. "Here." I tried not to laugh as I tossed them to Ally and they smacked her in the face. She obviously didn't do much catching.

"She's going to be okay." Dad assured himself as I replayed the past five minutes, exasperated.

"No. She's going to be a royal pain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dallas Lovato**

Ally's first night was less than great. I had been going to get a glass of water at about two in the morning and to get downstairs, I had to pass Demi's room. I heard stifled sobs coming from the room, and was sure they weren't Demi's. I had heard her sobs in the night and comforted her so many times in the past, I knew what they sounded like. The door creaked slightly as I opened it, and my heart broke a little as I watched Ally staring out the window at the stars, clutching her locket as tears ran down her cheeks. I made my way towards her bed as she looked up at me.

"You ok, kid?" She nodded weakly in response and I offered my hand out to her. She took it and we made our way downstairs. I noticed as Demi watched us leave, quickly closing her eyes when I looked at her. I didn't have time to wonder why my little sister wasn't comforting the crying princess. Ally perched on the edge of the couch as I went to the kitchen, making us two hot cocoas with a swirl of cream on top. I handed her a mug and then sat down next to her.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" Her dark eyes met mine with a sad smile.

"I miss my home." That was the first time since I had met Ally that I didn't see her as some sort of princess heroine, but instead saw her as she was; a scared little girl who just wanted to go home.

"It's ok, honey." I gently put my arms around her, and she buried her head in my shoulder. When she stopped crying, I took her back to bed and tucked her in.

Then I dealt with my sister.

"Ow, Dallas!" I pulled her out of bed and into the hallway by the wrist, folding my arms across my chest. "What the actual fuck? It's, like, three in the morning!"

"She was crying, Demi." I continued when Demi gave me a blank look. "You were awake. Don't argue, I saw you. For fuck's sake, Demi, she's an eighteen year old girl! She misses home. We're supposed to make her feel like this _is_ a home for her, make her feel welcome, and care about her-"

"Shut up, Dallas." Demi turned to go bad to bed, but I pulled her back by the shoulder. I could understand if the death of our great-grandmother was affecting her moods, but she was taking it all out on the wrong person. Ally had simply turned up at the wrong time.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, what is your problem?"

"Oh, you did _not_ just pull the full name card." Demi narrowed her eyes at me. She was at the point on the Demi scale where you had to be wary of an explosion, but why was she like this? I hadn't seen her like this since...

"Demi, have you been taking your meds?" I realised it was the wrong question as soon as her eyes bulged and her posture straightened as she clenched her jaw.

"What sort of question is that, Dallas?" She spat. "Of course I've been taking them. Maybe, I just don't like that everyone has known about dad's job for years and then that little brat in there comes waltzing in and takes over my room, takes my clothes..." Demi closed her eyes and sighed. "I came home for a break, some peace and quiet. Having a princess hiding under our roof isn't exactly that." Her shoulders slumped and I instantly knew she was defeated. She had come back for a break... A break from what?

"A break from what, Dems?" I joined where she was now sitting on the floor, against the wall.

"Everything. The tour starts soon, and I know it's going to be non-stop after that. I'm overwhelmed with everything, Dal. I need some time to relax a bit with my family." She let out a shaky breath.

"Sounds like you need some retail therapy." I smirked. We could bring Ally along, maybe get her and Demi bonding a bit. What could go wrong?

**Alessa**

"Right, girls. Today, we are going shopping!" Dallas announced at the breakfast table with a squeal.

"Wait, _she's_ coming too?" Demi didn't need to say my name for us all to know who she was talking about.

"Well, yeah. I cleared it with Dad and he said it'd be safe. As you said last night, you can't keep sharing clothes." I had heard their not so quiet conversation outside the bedroom door last night. I knew Demi didn't like me and for the record, I wasn't too keen on her either.

The moment we entered the mall, a video camera was on us, but it wasn't paparazzi. Judging by Demi's reaction, it was a close friend of hers.

"Could this be the queen?" He asked, pushing the camera into Demi's face.

"Nick!" She pushed him into a hug, almost knocking him off balance as she crushed him. "What're you doing in Texas?"

"I'm performing at the charity ball, sort of like a warm up for tour, so Dallas told me to meet you at the mall, give you some company, y'know?"

"And, the camera?" Demi quirked an eyebrow. Nick blushed slightly.

"I found it in my old stuff from when I was a kid. Decided to film things to look back on." He flicked his camera back up and came towards the rest of us, first asking Maddie and then Dallas if they were the queen. After a smirk from Maddie and a push from Dallas, he came to me.

"Maybe this is the queen?"

"Well, technically no. Not yet, anyway."

"Nice." Nick put his camera in a case that hung on his shoulder. "I like it. Nick, by the way. And you're...?"

"Ally."

"Well, you're obviously not from around here. Where're you from?" I suddenly felt a pull at my arm.

"She's my cousin from England." Demi quickly interjected. I was thankful as I was scared I might blab my true identity under the pressure of the moment. Demi pulled me away from Nick and I gave a little wave. When we were away from the group (Demi said something about meeting them at _Topshop_ in five minutes) she hissed,

"What are you doing?"

"I do not understand. I was having a conversation-"

"You're supposed to be acting like a _normal_ person. You're supposed to blend in."

"I am trying." I insisted. Demi narrowed her eyes.

"Try harder."

**Ophelia**

"Any news from Alessa?" The General sat on the chair at my late husband's desk, tinkering with the pens and ink.

"No," I replied, boldly. "And there never will be."

"Now, my dear. We must not be so negative! Let us think happy thoughts, eh? I am picturing a handsome young General sitting on an ornate throne. His subjects are showering him with adoration and, oh my! They have crowned him as their King!" I rolled my eyes as the General got up from behind the desk, perching on the front of it as he relayed to me his vivid dreams.

"You will never be the king of Astrid Isle. Not as long as I am alive." I held my head high.

"You are ruining my happy thoughts." He waved to Rupert, my once faithful guardsman. "Take her away!"

I was led from the room, back to the Obsidian Mast. I was to stay strong, and hope that my daughter would do the same.

**Alessa**

After a morning of shopping, we headed to the food court to grab something to eat. We waited in line until we reached the front counter to order.

" _Necesitamos más carne! Agora!_ " The dark haired woman behind the counter yelled behind her. Of course, being a princess, I knew she had yelled for more meat as I was in fact fluent in six and a half languages, Spanish being one of them.

" _Buenos días, señora._ " I greeted. The woman smiled at me.

" _Buenos días, señorita._ " After a few moments the woman added, "What d'you want?" I looked over at Demi, panicked. I had never ordered from a take away place before!

"She'll have a hamburger." Demi ordered for me, then ordering for everyone else. We picked up the two trays of food and made our way to the table where the group were already sitting. They cheered when they saw the food. It was handed out among everyone, and they began to take bites of their food. I laid out a paper napkin first as a placemat, and then put the hamburger box on top as a plate. I placed my plastic cutlery out and sighed. It was rather different to a usual setting for dinner, but it would have to do.

I placed another napkin across my lap, making sure my red dress would get no mess down it and then picked up my cutlery, cutting the hamburger into bite sized portions. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone nudge Demi, who was beside me, and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in my ear.

"Eating a hamburger. Have you ever tried one?" I replied after swallowing my mouthful.

"Of course I have. FYI, they have hamburgers in England." Demi smirked. I felt a small blush creeping onto my cheeks. "I thought you were trying to blend in?"

"I am blending." I defended.

"Eating hamburger like you're having tea with the Queen of England?"

"How should it be eaten?" I sat back in my seat and raised my eyebrows questioningly. Demi sighed, grabbing my hamburger and adding ketchup and mustard, then handing it back to me.

"Grab it like this." Demi demonstrated with her own burger. "Now, take a bite." I took a bite but Demi sighed heavily. "Stop." She reached over and pushed my pinkies down. Then she smiled with satisfaction. I felt the ketchup and mustard sitting on my lips as I smiled back at her with embarrassment.

"If every task's going to be like this, you'll never blend in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi**

"Ally!" I called. She didn't stop, continuing to make her way to the front door. Not that I could blame her. My words must have stung. She hadn't spoken me the entire car ride home; she hadn't said a word to anyone. "Ally-"

"Leave me be!" I caught up with her, grabbing ahold of her arm.

"Let go of me.”Ally narrowed her eyes at me. ”I order you to let go of me!"

"You _order_ me?" I gaped, my eyes narrowing at the small yet confident girl. "I order you to take a long walk off a short pier!" Ally furrowed her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips.

"You cannot order me to do anything."

"Wanna bet?" I sneered. "You're in my kingdom now-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dad said, jogging over from the front door. "What's going on?"

"She can't do it! She can't act normal." I shook my head.

"I am normal." Ally protested.

"Oh, really? So, a normal person has never seen a hamburger before, but can order one in six languages anyway?"

"I often speak to the staff in their native tongues." Ally explained with a shrug.

"They're not your staff! They're fast food workers!" I turned to dad. "Can't you see? This isn't going to work."

"Demi, it has to work. We're in this together.”

Ally's eyes were glassy as she took a shaky breath. "If you would excuse me. I will be in my room." Ally swallowed thickly and left us. Dad shook his head and also left, going back inside the house.

**Alessa**

Night passed slowly, my sniffles and guilt keeping me awake. Demi, Dallas, and Eddie left for work early in the morning. Dianna sat with Maddie and myself at the dining table, sipping on coffee and reading the paper.

"What would you girls like for dinner tonight?" Dianna glanced up from her paper and asked us.

"Pizza!" Maddie cheered. I smiled faintly, not really wanting the slimy substance anywhere near me again. I had tried it the other night, not understanding what the fuss was quite about.

"How about you, Ally?"

"Ally wants pizza, don't you Ally?" Maddie urged from across the table. I looked at Dianna at the head of the table.

"Will all the family be home for dinner?"

"Yeah, they should be..." Dianna nodded.

"Then I should like to cook." Dianna looked astonished, and then gave me a warm smile.

"You really don't need-"

"I know I may not _need_ to, however, I _want_ to." I interrupted, only feeling that I shouldn't have, after.

"Then please, be my guest."

I heard the keys in the front door, the laughing and chattering of the group arriving home all at once. I smiled to myself in anticipation. Dianna had found me a white tablecloth, which Maddie and I had draped across the long table. The china sat in each place, surrounded by the corresponding knives and forks. Candles had been lit in the centre of the table and music played on a low volume in the background. Eddie entered, followed by Dallas and then Demi, each stopping to observe the layout.

"What's all this?" Dallas asked curiously.

"Dinner." I smiled, Dianna placing a hand upon my shoulder. "To thank you all for your kindness." Eddie went to pull out my chair for me, but I stopped him. "Thank you, Eddie, but tonight I serve you."

"All right then," He let out a hearty laugh, taking his usual spot at the head of the table. Dianna took the other end.

"I won't say no to that." Dallas giggled and took a seat opposite Maddie. "Demi, come on." Demi wore a skeptical look as she took a seat opposite what was to be my own.

"You can cook?" She asked. "I thought you had servants for that?"

"Oh, come on, Dems. You're just jealous because you can't cook toast without burning it!" Dallas teased and the family, all except Demi, burst into laughter.

"My mother grew up a peasant." I explained. "She taught me a few family recipes." Carefully, I carried a large pot from the stove to the table. "Lancashire hotpot." I announced proudly.

"Sounds too fancy." Demi complained. "Let's just order pizza-"

"It is lamb and potato stew." I interrupted.

"Fantastic! Bring it on!" Eddie said enthusiastically. The food was dished into bowls, the smell reminding me of the one place I longed to be; home. We said grace, and then everyone began to eat. I smiled to myself, glad that they were enjoying the meal.

"Wow," Demi started, picking up a piece of bread as everyone looked at her expectantly. "Must be nice to play peasant for a day."

The room was quiet, all eyes on me as my face paled. I rested down my spoon against the bowl. I had only wanted to do something nice for the family after all they had done, but it was clear that Demi did not want any part in it.

"Would you excuse me, please?" I murmured to Eddie, who nodded. I stood up and quickly made my way to Demi's room.

**Demi**

I knew that I hadn't exactly been welcoming to Ally. However, it was a more than a little unsettling having someone like Ally here, when there were usually only the five of us. Pretty, courteous, and can cook; it was as if I was looking back at the person I had longed to be at eighteen years old. A person everyone got on with.

Everyone except me.

My family were clearly disappointed with my behaviour, and that was why I was stood in my bedroom, awkwardly trying to find a way to make up for it.

"You do not know me, Demi." Ally laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and fiddling with her locket.

"What's the big deal?" I blurted out. "You'll be back with your servants and your personal chef and your private tutors soon enough." I sat on my own bed, a tense silence taking over the room.

"How much did your father tell you about me?" Ally whispered, only just loud enough for me to hear.

"Other than the obvious? We're on a need-to-know basis." I shrugged.

"I feel you need to know." Ally stood, making her way to stand next to where I was sat. "My real name is Alessa Clara Maya Carlyle and I am a royal princess. I am from a small island nation called Astrid Isle."

"Never heard of it."

"It is not on most maps. It is very small, very unimportant to other large countries, but _very_ important to me." She reached up to her neck and took off her locket, the one that hadn't left her neck since her arrival. She handed it to me. The front was covered in varying coloured mother of pearl. The inside had two photos - a man and woman, who looked like the king and queen, and a beautiful young girl who looked only slightly younger than me. She had dark brown hair pinned behind her head and a bright smile across her lips. Her eyes were truly captivating. Her left eye was green, whilst her other eye was brown, the same shade of brown as Ally's.

"When my father died, he left Astrid Isle to me." She explained.

"So, you're telling me that you own a country?"

"I do not own it. However, I _am_ responsible for it." Tears were brimming in Ally's eyes.

"You really don't need to-"

"One month before my coronation, our palace was attacked. Your father was very brave-"

"Risked his life for you. I kinda got that. It's apparently his job; rescuing poor, oppressed princesses."

"Did you know we had to leave my mother behind?" Ally quietly asked. "The man who invaded now holds her as a hostage, probably in the Obsidian Mast. An old tower for high status prisoners of war." I shook my head, not really knowing what to say. "I was told that by becoming Ally Mayer, it was the only way to keep her safe." Ally was choking up.

"Stop. It's ok."

"Demi, whatever I did to make you dislike me, I am truly sorry. I will try better to blend in, to be from England. It is all I can do to protect my mother and the people of Astrid Isle."

"Let's start over." I smiled weakly at the poor girl in front of me.

"Really? I would like that."

"But you've got to lighten up on the princess stuff. It's getting pretty annoying."

"Absolutely." Ally gave a quick nod. "I only want to be a typical English teenager."

"You know what? I think we can arrange that." I said with a grin. "First, just tell me, who's the girl in your locket?" I questioned, my tone now serious and comforting. Ally sucked in a shaky breath.

"No-one."

"Ally-"

"I said no-one." Ally snatched the locket back from me, clenching her palm around it as she got into bed. "Goodnight, Demi."

So much for getting off to a fresh start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alessa**

It really was such a magical location. I didn't know where I was, but the smell of fried food and the loud crashing sounds made it so exciting.

"I love this place!" I exclaimed to Demi as she led me down the centre aisle of the huge space. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a bowling alley. That's bowling." Demi nodded her head towards the long wooden rows. "Just do what I do and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Right, got it." I nodded. Time to be less princess, more typical English teenager. We made our way to a desk, behind which were many rows of shoes.

"Hey, how you doin'?" A tall teenage boy asked from behind the desk, his bright green eyes drifting between Demi and myself.

"I am well, thank you." I smiled.

"What'll it be?"

"Bowling, please." I answered, feeling smart. I seemed to be blending in very well.

"No kidding." He laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up. "What size?"

"Excuse me?" I suddenly didn't feel quite so smart.

"Your feet. What size?"

"I do not know, all my shoes are made for me." I whispered to Demi.

"There's a shock!" Demi muttered. She turned back to the boy, _Matt_ said his name tag. "Just get her some shoes, please." Matt darted off to get some shoes and Demi walked away to choose a ball. I sat on a stool that was by the desk and drunk in the scene that was... bowling. Soon, Matt was back, holding a strange looking pair of shoes. I held out my now bare foot to the young boy and he knelt in front of me.

"Your Highness." Matt smiled, sliding each shoe onto my feet and tying the laces.

"Why, thank you, Matthew."

"It's Matthias, actually." He corrected.

"Matthias." I repeated to myself, looking up at him as he stood. "That is a wonderful name." He extended an arm, helping me off the seat.

"It's been a pleasure serving you, m'lady."

I was halfway through thanking him when there was a hard tug on my arm.

"Excuse us, Romeo." Demi snapped as she pulled me away. "You're not blending. Pick a ball."

I followed Demi over to a rack of bowling balls. They were all large, black, and ugly. Next to them, was a rack with much prettier pink and blue balls. I carefully selected the pinkest one, only to almost drop it on my foot, not realising how heavy it was.

"Careful!" Nick said from beside me, taking the ball from my hands. I smiled at him, heading to the lane where Demi was. Nick followed behind me with the ball and it looked like some people were following him too. One look at Demi's face told me I had done the wrong thing... again.

"You really don't have to do that, Nick. She can do it herself, like a normal person. I'll take it from here."

"Ok, yeah, sure..." Nick ran a hand through his dark hair as Demi took the ball. Demi looked after him as he returned to a group of friends.

"Is Nick your boyfriend?" Demi whipped her head towards me as I asked, cheeks flushed.

"What? No! He's just a friend."

"But he is special to you. I see the way you look at him." I pointed out. A funny look passed Demi's face.

"Okay, you're obviously not from here. Just... bowl. You first."

"Good. How do I win?"

Demi explained that the goal was to knock down all the white pins. Then, she dumped the pink bowling ball in my hands and stood back to watch.

In the next lane, a girl who I had seen talking to Nick earlier was bowling. She gracefully stepped forward, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder, and sent the ball flying down the lane. I looked back down my own lane, swinging my arm back as the girl had done and sending the ball spiralling down the lane, towards the pins and... _strike!_

I turned around to find an audience behind me, clapping and whistling, and so did what came naturally. I curtsied.

**Demi**

"I must be a natural bowler." Ally was plumping her pillows. She had had a wonderful time at the bowling alley.

"It's called beginner's luck." I called over to her from my bed. I rolled to my side and faced the wall.

"Beverly was very nice to me." Ally went on. Beverly was one of Nick's admirers. She had taken Ally to the side after bowling and spoken to her for a while, until I had forced Ally back home.

"Demi?"

"What?" I turned to face Ally.

"You care for that boy, Nick. Why do you act as if you don't?"

"Who says I care for him?" I responded after a pause. Ally went quiet. "Okay, fine. I've had a crush on him since he pushed me in the lake when we were filming _Camp Rock_. Is that what you want to hear?"

"He is quite beautiful. Much like a prince. I wonder if he is beautiful on the inside as well." Ally let out a small yawn. "Shall we bowl again tomorrow?"

"I can't, I have to do some last minute work for my album at the studio."

"I have never worked before. Is it normal to do this?"

"Yeah, lots of kids your age and up have jobs."

"Then I will help you." Ally announced with a smile.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Her smile fell. I rolled away from her to face the wall.

"Because it's _my_ job and you can't have everything that's mine! If you want a job that bad then get your own."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alessa**

I looked down at the cowboy logo on my shirt. I hadn't expected to find a job so quickly or easily, yet there I was, a new employee of _Howdy Yogurt_.

"Thank you for giving me this job." I smiled at Beverly, who was currently giving me a tour of the shop.

"No prob, Al. Daddy owns, like, seventeen fro yo outlets all over the south. He's the king."

"Your father is a king?" I gasped.

"Of frozen yogurt. Oh, one more thing." She handed me a cowboy hat. "You have to wear this." Beverly turned to the huge stainless-steel machines. "So this is a frozen-yogurt machine. You just pull the lever, and when it comes out you just put a little swirl on top, and you're good to go, okay?" I looked over the machines and then back at Beverly.

"I do not understand."

"Oh, don't worry, Al. You'll get the hang of it." She smiled sweetly. "And all your friends from the bowling alley will be here to support you. We really want you to succeed at your first job."

"That is very nice." I smiled. "Thank you."

"No prob." I watched as she strutted out the door, flipping the closed sign to open on her way out. The job couldn't have been too difficult, otherwise Beverly wouldn't have left me alone in the job. I picked up a cone and pulled the lever. The yogurt came gushing out of the machine, overflowing out of the cone and onto my shoe. I tried again with another cone, and again, and again.

Each cone turned out worse than the one before. Cones that were dripping over my hands, cones that leaked from the bottom. As for the swirl? Forget it.

I suddenly turned around, realising the shop was filling up with various teenagers, all in line for some frozen yogurt.

I wiped my hands on a paper towel and took a fresh cone from the stack, trying again. Finally, practice made perfect and I managed to make a swirl that looked almost exactly like the sign. Grinning, I was moving the handle to stop the flow of yogurt when frozen yogurt started pouring out of the machine.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I cried, trying to stop the flow but the handle was stuck.

I frantically scanned the crowd, looking for someone who could help me. Through the cameras and phones that were filming me, I spotted Demi come flying through the door with Nick. I had just made eye contact when my feet slipped from under me and I fell hard on the floor amongst the pool of melting frozen yogurt.

The shop burst into laughter, and seconds later, Demi and Nick were there pulling me up.

"What are you doing here?" Demi asked, wiping yogurt from my cheek.

"You said to get a job!"

"Not this job you idiot!" Demi shouted. "This job's for losers. Trust me, I used to work here."

"Hey, Dems." Nick tilted his head to the front of the shop where Beverly sat with a group of her friends and waved.

"What is happening?" I asked slowly.

"Beverly set you up. She invited these people to see you make a fool of yourself."

"It is okay, Demi. I am no fool. She cannot make something out of me that I am not."

"We can't just let her get away with this-"

"I will turn the other cheek, as that is what princesses do." I removed the hat and walked to the front of the shop. When I reached Beverly, I handed her the cowboy hat. "Your father, the king of yogurt, would be very disappointed in you." I went to the door, stopping to see Demi dumping a sundae on Beverly's head.

"Sorry, but I'm not a princess." Demi linked her arm through mine, laughing with me. Sure, Demi was no princess, but she was a royally good friend.

**Demi**

When we got home, Ally went straight to her room, obviously embarrassed by the ordeal. She came down for dinner but didn't say a word. She had shut down on us all, and for some reason, that made me worry. When I went to bed, Ally was already asleep. I smiled at the peaceful look about her and got myself ready and settled in my own bed.

I was awoken by whimpers from the other side of the room. I reached across and flicked on the bedside lamp, watching as Ally tossed and turned. I pulled back my covers and made my way over to her, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. She began to thrash around in the bed. I gently ran my hands through her hair.

“Ally - wake up.” I gently encouraged. “It’s just a dream. You’re okay.” Her eyes began to slowly open as she gasped slightly.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." I smiled. Ally glanced around at her surroundings, pulling her arms around her knees protectively as she sat up.

"You should not have seen me like this."

"You're lucky I knew what to do, Alex." The nickname came out automatically, yet I winced at the huff of anger I received.

"How many times have I told you. Do not call me Alex." Her voice was laced with anger, yet I sensed the underlying emotion and memory that followed it.

"Why not? What memory hurts you so much that I can't call you Alex?"

"It is not important. Good night, Demi." She turned to face the wall. I got in the bed beside her.

"Listen here, princess. Back in your _own_ country, people may have done as you said but now, you're here, with me." I took a deep breath, ending with a sigh. "Why can’t you let me in, sweetie?"

"You wouldn't understand it." She mumbled. I could imagine her pointing her nose up.

"Try me. I've had experiences. You know my name, _not_ my story." The princess turned to face me, drawing in a long shaky breath.

"The day my father died, we lost a good and noble leader. When we were attacked, I was sent to my bedroom in the tower, where it was thought I would be safe. I was not. The soldiers found me and had me pinned to the wall, swords raised. Ingrid pushed me out of the way, just as the sword came close to my chest. Ingrid was not lucky." Tears fell from her chocolate eyes and I felt myself blinking back my own. "Our own guards found us, but they were too late. They could do nothing for Ingrid." Ally raised a hand to her mouth as she choked back a sob. "My sister died in my arms." Her hands covered her face as sobs wracked her elegant frame. I took her into my own arms, my heart breaking slightly for her as she held fistfuls of my t-shirt.

"It's ok, Alex, it's ok." Ally suddenly pushed away from me at the use of her nickname, sitting and holding her legs to her chest, rocking herself back and forward slightly.

" _She_ called me that. She would have been 23 on her next birthday, in August. She looked at me the same way you do. And, and a small part of me resents you. Because," she turned and looked deeply into my eyes. "Because you remind me of her so much. And it hurts." She wiped away tears as they laid upon her porcelain cheeks. "She was supposed to be the queen and what a queen she would have made. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be grown up, I shouldn't be blubbering like a child."

" _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_." I quoted at her, proceeding to sing the rest of the Sia song to her as she laid once more in my arms and slept.


End file.
